Akatsuki en ¿Halloween?
by Natsuki-07
Summary: Todos piensan que Akatsuki es una simple organización criminal cuyo único propósito es capturar a todos los bijuus, lo que no saben es que este grupo de criminales renegados también han celebrado el Halloween, una vez... una sola vez que jamás olvidarán. Solo tendrá 2 o a lo máximo 3 capítulos.


**Disclaimer: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto"**

.

.

Todos piensan que Akatsuki es una simple organización criminal cuyo único propósito es capturar a todos los bijuus, lo que no saben es que este grupo de criminales renegados también han celebrado el Halloween, una vez... una sola vez que jamás olvidarán.

.

* * *

**.**

**Akatsuki en… ¿Halloween?**

.

.

.

El trigésimo primero del mes de Octubre el cielo estaba cubierto por el hermoso crespúsculo lo cual mostraba que no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera y la luna hiciera su aparición.

Entre los frondosos árboles se podía apreciar claramente como una sombra con capucha corría a toda velocidad pasando animales y plantas, pero tiempo después fue reduciendo su velocidad mientras se acercaba a la entrada de una enorme cueva donde se encontraban paradas exactamente nueve personas vistiendo…un poco raro.

—¡¿Están listos chicos?!— Preguntó entusiasmado al llegar con las otras personas mientras levantaba al cielo su brazo derecho.

—¡Tobiiiii hmm!- Se abalanzó sobre él un rubio gritando encolerizado mientras agarraba del cuello al enmascarado y lo zarandeaba— ¡¿Por qué le dijiste a Pain que yo quería utilizar esta disfraz hmm?!

—¡Tú, Maldito ateo de mierda! ¡¿Por qué coño tenemos que ir a acompañarte a pedir dulces?!— Le reclamó enojado un peliplateado que se encontraba cerca mientras alzaba su guardaña para golpearlo.

—¡Deidara-sempai deje de asfixiar a Tobi! ¡Hidan-san ayude a Tobi!— Gritó el enmascarado mientras agitaba las manos intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre del rubio.

—Sera mejor que obtenga algo de dinero de todo esto— Dijo tranquilamente Kakazu observando como Hidan dirigía su guardaña al dúo de idiotas.

—¡Deja de pedir dinero por todo Maltido Kakuzo! ¡Jashin te castigará por eso!— Lo regañó Hidan mientras cambiaba el rumbo de su guardaña e iba directo a Kakuzu.

Solo cinco de los nueve miembros de la organización se encontraba sin pelear, Sasori que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, Zetsu que encontraba divertido ver como Deidara ahorcaba a Tobi, Kisame que sonreía mostrando sus filosos dientes de tiburón, Itachi que se encontraba como de costumbre serio, y por ultimo Konan y Pain que se estaban cansando de ver a los miembros de la organización pelearse entre si.

—Basta ya de pelear, ¿Tobi realmente existe el pueblo que dices?— Hablo serio el jefe de la Organización.

Al escuchar al líder, Deidara soltó a Tobi dejándolo ir y Hidan dejo de intentar matar a Kakuzo con su guardaña.

—¡Claro que si Pain-san! Como dijo Tobi, el pueblo se encuentra a 2 kilómetros al Suroeste— Respondió el enmascarado recuperándose rápidamente del antiguo ahorcamiento.

—Bien, entonces vamos—Dijo el líder dirigiéndose a la dirección dada por Tobi.

W·-w-·W

Todo el camino para llegar al pueblo el único que parecía emocionado de ir a pedir dulces era Tobi que se la pasó gritando y cantando "Queremos Halloween".

Al llegar a la puerta de aquel pueblo se podía escuchar aun estando afuera el canto de todos los niños pidiendo dulces y se podía ver como estaban decoradas e iluminadas las casas por veladoras.

—¡¿Enserio vamos a ser esto?!—Exclamó Hidan señalando al pueblo.

—¡Claro que si Hidan-san, y vamos a juntar muchos muchos dulces!— Gritó entusiasmado el enmascarado alzando las dos manos y dando vueltas sobre si mismo.

—Antes de irnos a… pedir dulces, recuerden solo una única cosa, no deben asesinar a ningún pueblerino, no provocar problemas ni quitarse el disfraz hasta que termine la recolecta de dulces— dijo el pelinaranja muy incomodo por la simple parte de "recolectar dulces".

—¡¿Cómo pudiste convencer al Jefe para ir a pedir dulces?! Y más importante ¡Ir disfrazados hmm!—Reclamó el rubio muy enojado, pero no por el hecho de ir a pedir dulces si no porque a su parecer el disfraz que llevaba era el más ridículo, vergonzoso y humillante de todos.

—No se enoje Deidara-senpai ¡Usted se ve Muy Bien con ese disfraz! — Se burlaba Tobi —Además, el que recolecte más dulces recibirá un premio sumamente ¡Genial!

— ¿Premio?— preguntaron a la misma vez Hidan y Deidara.

—Si, la pareja que recolecte más dulces puede pedir cualquier tipo de cosa—explicó Pein mientras veía como muchos se imaginaban que pedirían si ganaban ese pequeño concurso.

— ¿Puedo pedir dinero?

— ¡Kakuzo, deja de ser un codicioso!... ¿Se puede pedir lo que sea? —Preguntó el ojivioleta mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Al ver que Pein asentía con la cabeza muchos se empezaron a interesar en ganar ese juego, solo por el simple hecho de que su Líder les iba a dar o conceder lo que querían, decididos, aceptaron el juego y se dirigieron todos juntos al pueblo.

Al entrar al pueblo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver los que sus ojos observaban, estaba claro que ese no era un pueblo común y corriente, eso lo podías afirmar tan solo con ver como las calles estaban repletas de personas disfrazadas de vampiros, lobos, hadas, bijuus, magos, zombies… toda clase de monstruos y criaturas inimaginables; las casas adornadas con velas, calabazas, telarañas, niebla entre muchos más adornos; y por último tiendas de comida, ropa, disfraces entre otras.

—Santo Jashin ¿Qué pueblo es este?— Preguntó sorprendido Hidan mientras observaba con los ojos abiertos a todos esos "ateos" disfrazados.

—¡Pain-san…vamos a comprar los accesorios que nos falta para nuestros disfraces o si no ¡No conseguiremos dulces!—Exclamó dramáticamente el enmascarado mientras señalaba una tienda que se encontraba cerca.

Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta el enmascarado se había ido corriendo a la tienda gritando "¡Disfraces!".

Al parecer el Líder había dejado a Tobi a cargo de la compra de los accesorios para complementar sus disfraces, pero no todos estaban satisfechos con esa decisión puesto que Kakuzu el más avaro de la organización se la pasaba gruñendo y maldiciendo a Tobi por querer comprar accesorios muy caros a su parecer.

Terminando de hacer sus compras, Tobi se fue corriendo a donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros y les entregó a cada quién sus accesorios correspondientes explicándoles muy detalladamente como ponérselos o como utilizarlos.

Al finalizar cuando todos los miembros estaban vestidos y arreglados se dirigieron guiados por un Tobí saltando y gritando "¡Dulces!"

Al llegar a la primera casa se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta indecisos de ir a tocar.

—¡Tobi les enseñara como se piden dulces!— Dijo tocando la puerta con una mano y sosteniendo su bolsa de calabaza en la otra.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora con una enorme sonrisa y un recipiente lleno de dulces.

—¡Dulce o Truco!— Dijo Tobi extendiendo su bolsa de calabaza.

—Pero que joven tan llamativo tenemos aquí, dime ¿de que es tu disfraz?

—¡Tobi esta disfrazado de Calabaza!—dijo sonriendo.

La señora lo miro con una sonrisa viendo el disfraz que este portaba, pero lo único de calabaza que ella veía era el color, puesto que Tobi prácticamente era una mancha naranja con pies y manos, pero el espíritu de día de brujas estaba en él así que simplemente le dio los dulces.

Cuando hubo recibido los dulces se fue corriendo hacía donde los demás miembros se encontraban.

—¡Tobi recibió muchos dulces!— Dijo abrazando su bolsa de calabaza donde se encontraban sus apreciados caramelos. —¡¿Ya vieron como Tobi es un experto en conseguir dulces?! ¡Tobi ganara el premio y pedirá lo que él quiera!— gritó corriendo a las demás casas y dejando solos a los demás miembros de la organización.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hasta aquí la primera parte.**

**Después de meses desaparecida creo que ya estoy retomando esto de escribir, espero que les haya agradado y no los haya decepcionado, pronto subiré la ultima y segunda parte de esta alocada historia que se me ocurrió cuando con mi amiga Sandy estábamos platicando en como sería Akatsuki disfrazados para este día de Brujas o día de Muertos.**

**Atte.**

**Natsuki#Yokoyama.x.x**


End file.
